1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to pivot sockets for linking relatively movable components to one another, and more particularly to pivot sockets for linking relatively movable vehicle steering components to one another.
2. Related Art
Vehicle steering systems typically include pivot sockets for coupling components to one another. Upon coupling the steering components together, it is desirable that the socket allow for a limited, predetermined amount of angular deflection between the components to prevent binding their freedom of intended movement, while also allowing for relative rotation between the components. In order for the steering system of the vehicle to sustain an optimal level of performance over its intended useful life, it is desirable that the preload within the socket and the range of permissible angular deflection across the socket remain substantially constant. Otherwise, if the permissible angular movement of the socket increases over time, the user typically perceives the steering system as requiring service. Further, it is desirable that the sockets be constructed having a consistent feel and performance from one socket to another to provide vehicles having the socket with the same steering performance and useful life. In order to provide the sockets with the desired consistent feel, performance and useful life, it is necessary to manufacture the individual components of the sockets within a specified tolerance limit, and although this is presently possible, it comes at a cost via high manufacturing process costs, such as grinding and polishing bearing surfaces, for example. Accordingly, there are continual efforts being made to manufacture pivot sockets in an economical manner, while at the same time, attempting to maintain desired consistency from one part to another, performance and useful life for the sockets.